


A Dinner Surprise

by Erin12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/pseuds/Erin12
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa want to enjoy their anniversary dinner but is interrupted by Hinata’s shocking news.





	A Dinner Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allykat23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allykat23/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for Ally!   
> It is always so much fun talking with you and Myra. I have a blast. 
> 
> Thanks to Ace for the wonderful beta-ing!

A romantic restaurant, low lights, sitting by the window with Tokyo’s skyscraper sparkling below. The delicious red wine that danced on their tongues. A meal that melts into one’s mouth the moment it hits the tongue. A wedding anniversary dinner.  It’s corny, and Iwaizumi would never mention this out loud, but nothing looks more handsome than Oikawa sipping his wine. Iwaizumi could not help but spread a smile across his face. That man is still good-looking after knowing him for 30 years and being married to him for five.

“What?” Oikawa asked him; Iwaizumi didn’t realize he was staring at him too long.

“Nothing. Happy Anniversary.” Iwaizumi said holding up his wine glass.

That earned him a smile from Oikawa, and a clink of their wine glass. They were about to bring the wine to their lips when he felt familiar foot between his legs. Iwaizumi eyes widened, and he gave a quick scowl to the perpetrator, who just smirked.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said in a low voice.

“What?” Oikawa said in a tone of innocence that Iwaizumi knew he was feigning. He didn’t think his husband would really start doing that here of all places. He needed a distraction as the foot started to rub in circles at the base and soon he knew where the blood will flow. He gave a small growl, “I said not tonight. We have practice tomorrow.”

Oikawa pouted and was about to retort when a familiar orange head came straight towards Oikawa’s side and said in a voice that was louder than anything he has heard in a long while, “Great King! Kagayama hasn’t had sex with me for over two weeks!!”

The red wine greeted his face. Iwaizumi really didn’t know how to react to the burst of a statement from Hinata Shouyou, one of the National Players of Japanese Volleyball and, of course, one of the players under Oikawa’s command as captain of that said team. Iwaizumi was processing as to what Hinata said as he grabbed his napkin to wipe off the wine, and tried to think of damage control as patrons looked on to them. He gave a slight nod, and a quick apology to the people around him and signaled the waiter to bring over another chair since this night just got interesting. He saw how wide-eyed tear in Hanta as he looked up to Oikawa. Oikawa, giving him credit where it is due, gently put the glass wine down, wiped his mouth, and gave Hinata a stern look, “What was that chibi-chan?” Oikawa removed his foot off of his lap, that made his blood returned to normal circulation.

“That Kagayama and I haven’t had sex in two weeks.”

“I see. And why do you think I would be the best person to ask?” Oikawa asked with a sharp glance at Hinata, who accepted the chair from the waiter. Iwaizumi could feel that even though the people around him were not looking, their ears were leaning towards the conversation. He tried to think of ideas on how to defuse the situation and the tension that was building, not only for Oikawa but for his own personal sanity as well.

“Oikawa, should you say something before you interrogate Hinata?”

Oikawa saw him, “Sorry Iwa-chan. I’m surprised that didn’t take you by surprise.”

“I’m more shock that of all things that could make you spit out it’s that.” Iwaizumi said in a deadpan.

Hinata bounced in his seat, anxious for the attention to come back, so Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned to him to see how to calm this down.

“I’m more surprised that Kageyama doesn’t want to have sex with me and I need to talk to someone that knows Kagayama like the back of his hand.” Hinata cried out.

Iwaizumi tried to conceal his smile for the umpteenth time. He looked up to Oikawa, who was trying not to hide his annoyance at Hinata. Oikawa glared down at him, and to his credit, Hinata wasn’t as frightened as before of Oikawa’s displeased look, but retreated for a quick second, sat straighter, scooted closer and spoke in a low voice, causing them to lean forward.

“I found his porn collection.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other and tried to process what just happened quickly. They knew that this was going to be a delicate situation based on the scared look from Hinata. They both really didn’t want to have this type of conversation here but felt terrible for kicking out Hinata like this. Iwaizumi sighed and looked at the both of them, “Could we have this conversation anywhere but here?” He looked around for the waiter to get their check and leave. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with such a vengeful glare that made Iwaizumi jump back.

“No! Chibi-chan could leave and talk about this tomorrow. I want a romantic anniversary dinner with Iwa-chan.”

“I understand, but we can’t have this conversation here,” despite other patrons ears are growing larger like Dumbo to hear them louder, “and we can come back another time.”

Before Oikawa could answer, Hinata piped up, “But—But—Captain! I need you! You said that if there are any concerns I should come to you,” Hinata looked hopeful with eye-widen. 

Iwaizumi knew the instant that he saw, Oikawa’s heart was pierced through. Hinata just gave what Oikawa always looked for from his fellow teammates, unquestioned admiration.

Oikawa leaned back and head held up high, in the most prideful tone that he has, “Well, I will gladly help any of my dear teammates and subordinates. Order a meal too for yourself.”

Iwaizumi gulped his wine not to call out bullshit. Sure that happens in the area of volleyball, but in personal life, Oikawa’s motto is if it doesn’t harm the team’s image and performance for the sport do as one wants, and the thought of this conversation being private went out the window. Oikawa waved for the waiter and asked him to bring an extra glass of wine for Hinata and Hinata quickly ordered that he will have the same thing as Iwaizumi.

 “Great King I knew that you cared about Kageyama!” Hinata said in an excited tone. Iwaizumi so wanted to spit his wine out to Oikawa, but just the expression that Oikawa gave with his face all scrunched up in disgust. Really, if only Oikawa would just admit that, then things would have gone smoother, but Iwaizumi knows that it will never happen.

“I don’t care about him. I care about the well being of our teammates. There is a big difference.”

Hinata crooked his head, and before Iwaizumi could cover Hinata’s mouth and asked the question that always plagued him too when Oikawa gave that type of response, “Isn’t he our teammate?”

There was a silence. Oikawa said in a steady voice after an inhale of breath and continued on, “Chibi-chan, you were saying early about the personal life of you and Kagayama.”

That question snapped out Hinata and leaned forward to talk, Iwaizumi swore that people around them also leaned towards them for any conversation. He tried to scan around for phones for any recording but thankfully he didn’t see any, and that gave him a breath of relief. That was a good sign, so Hinata leaned forward again and started to talk more.

“Chibi-chan, two weeks is nothing. It's not like you guys have been doing it every single day since high school.”

“How did you know!” Hinata said.

Iwaizumi choked on his wine and decided that he would be off of that drink or any other for the rest of the evening with Hinata around. It was getting dangerous. He and Oikawa took a look at each other and knew what each was thinking. Usually, their average is two to three times a week, if they are not tired or, because of harsh practices and being tired, it would go down to once or twice a month. Iwaizumi and Oikawa tried to process how could anyone still have the energy at twenty-five to screw around like little bunny rabbits. Sometimes Kuroo joked around with them about youth and Iwaizumi finally, really understood it.

Oikawa was the first to shake off the resolve and answer Hinata’s question, “It was a guess. Well, its good you guys are taking a small break. You know helps to recuperate your body. Right Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa asked with a bit of forcefulness. Iwaizumi nodded, refusing to take his stand back from earlier. Yes, granted being their anniversary they decided not to do anything after dinner because the next few months would be strict practices and following nights, so he didn’t want to put too much strain on their bodies. They could only do so much sometimes. Hinata and Kageyama usually practice as long as Oikawa, and he has to be the one to lecture them again and again about not to overwork their body. Really they should listen to him, but even then how do they have the energy to have sex. The point was neither here nor there. He first had to figure out the problem that was to his right as his teammate gave a look of adoration and concern.

“Is that true Iwaizumi-senpai?”

Iwaizumi coughed a little and said, “Yes. It is to keep the body in top position when playing against tournaments.”

“But couldn’t you perform better after releasing the sexual energy?” Hinata asked.

Oikawa smirked, “I couldn’t agree more especially on important anniversaries.”

“Yes! That’s when you could go six rounds instead of the usual three rounds.”

He had to give Hinata a point for wiping off that smirk of Oikawa’s, but more importantly, he tried to process the information. Kageyama and Hinata, have three rounds of sex every day, but still, have enough energy to go to practice and stay longer. He really wants to know what are they made of and maybe Oikawa did have a point that maybe they are secretly robots taking over Japan’s volleyball team. He tucked that thought into the back of his mind for later. He had to get back on track, or they will not be able to have a quiet evening and a nice meal, and he won’t be able to enjoy the time with his husband and quickly solve Hinata’s problem. Yes. Hinata’s problem.

“Is that too much?” Hinata asked in all seriousness.

Oikawa sighed, “Yes. Your body does need some rest. By chance Chibi-chan did you, or Kagayama tell anyone about the number of times two weeks ago?”

Hinata thought for a long while then something sparked, “We had dinner with Suga-san, and Daichi-san and I had to go to the bathroom, and I noticed something was off with Daichi-san facepalming and Suga-san giving Kagayama a stern look. I thought it was something to do with our house cleaning since we talked about that before I left for the bathroom.”

That is the moment that their waiter brought over Hinata’s wine. Hinata gladly took it and drank down the wine and picked something out of the menu. Oikawa carefully took a bite of his food, he gave up drinking his wine, and Iwaizumi couldn’t agree more with it and had a taste of his own. Oikawa wiped off his mouth with a napkin and gave Hinata a stern look.

“Chibi-chan, did you ask Sugawara-kun before coming here?”

"Of course! But he didn’t pick up. So, I came to the next best thing.”

Oikawa seemed oddly calm, or to Iwaizumi he knew that somehow he crossed a line that he didn’t realize that there was still in Oikawa. He tucked the thought into the back of his mind to bring up the next time. He noticed that Oikawa was thinking harder and after much silence and many eyes upon them and the waiter coming over to serve their drinks again left, Oikawa finally spoke.

“Chibi-chan, let me spell it out for you since Suga-chan and Tobio couldn’t do that. Suga-chan thought you guys were doing the deed too many times, which I do agree with him, three times a week is more than sufficient if you want but every single day for the past ten years is a bit too much. So Tobio thought to be nice in his own way to hold off not having sex with you. Apparently, to curve his really hyper speed sex drive, he is watching porn.”

Hinata blinked a few times, flashed and said in all clarity, “Why didn’t he just tell me?”

“Because sometimes people start overthinking what their partner wants without really asking them. Just go and talk to Kageyama.” Iwaizumi supplied.

Oikawa looked at him softly and added, “You should take your own advice Hajime.”

“Sorry. I should have asked.” Iwaizumi reached out his hand forward and rubbed Oikawa’s fingers.

“It’s okay. I know you were just worried about me. I shouldn’t have pushed.” Oikawa said in his rare remote tone. Iwaizumi always found that to be one of the cuter aspects of Oikawa.

“I shouldn’t be so strict. You know I love you Tooru.”

“I love you too, Hajime.”

They stared at each other’s eyes before they heard a distant cough to turn to Hinata who was blushing and started to stammer, “I—I should get going-.”

Iwaizumi never knew he can feel a blush crawling up from his neck to the top of his head. He didn’t have a chance to counter when there was a dash of air come with a high pitched voice.

“Hinata!” Kageyama zoomed to the side before anyone reacts. “I’m sorry it’s a misunderstanding! I love you!”

Iwaizumi really thought these two need to control their voices and declarations out loud. There really should be other ways, right? Hinata was surprised too, and gave Kagayama’s arms a squeeze and said, “ It’s okay Kagayama. I understand. I’m sorry too.”

“Hinata!” Kageyama hugged Hinata, and to the horror of Iwaizumi and Oikawa, they started to make out in front of them. It continued. Still continued.

The patrons and the waiters had their eyes on them, there were only a few options to go, and Iwaizumi took the easiest one. He got up and took Oikawa’s hand, gave his card to their waiter and just left the restaurant.

It seemed that Kageyama and Hinata reconnected. Iwaizumi smiled. They were engrossed with each other and moved onto the table. Iwaizumi felt like he should say something and was about to when he felt a tap on the shoulder, it was Oikawa, with his finger pressed to his own lips. There was the check, and his eyes went up to Hinata and Kageyama. Evil. Pure evil. Making their juniors to pay for the meal. Tempting but Iwaizumi shook his head and took out his wallet and put on the card. They left quickly.

“Can’t believe you wouldn’t make them pay.”

“Oh. I put out my library card, not my credit card.”

“Iwa-chan! You’re evil.”

“Not as much you. So, tonight was...”

“Eventful. Let’s just say eventful.”

They laughed, and there was one question that nagged Iwaizumi he asked in the sweetest voice that he can muster,

“So, Oikawa how about your porn collection?”

Oikawa turns kissed him and moved his tongue to open Iwaizumi’s mouth which he reciprocated. He figured Oikawa asked that on purpose but decided not to complain about it since they were making their way to their bedroom.


End file.
